In a Cartesian coordinate system (X, Y, and Z directions) a payload held by a supporting platform may be subject to motion in various directions. For example, an occupant positioned upon a vehicle seat, an occupant positioned within a wheelchair, or an occupant located within a neonatal incubator, may be subject to motion in up to six directions of freedom, including rotation and translation about each of a roll, pitch, and yaw axis. Due to uneven earth surfaces, the payload often experiences disturbances when a vehicle attached to the supporting platform encounters obstructions. In particular, disturbances as a result of surface conditions can be especially dramatic when the supporting platform includes a rigid or stiff suspension system, such as those typically found in tractors and other heavy machinery.